1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a hand held and/or hand guided power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held and/or hand guided power tools of the type generally known in the related art usually include a housing made of a rigid material, for example a plastics material, metal, carbon fiber or the like. Part of the housing can also be provided with a resilient material, for example a resilient plastics material or rubber, in order to ensure safe and comfortable gripping, holding and guiding of the power tool by a user. Such tools often include a motor located inside the housing. The motor can be electrically driven. In that case, the motor is often a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor. The electric motor can be driven by electricity from a mains power supply or from a battery, preferably a rechargeable battery. Alternatively, the motor can be pneumatically driven, in which case the motor is a vane motor or a turbine actuated by high pressure air flow provided to the tool by an air pressure hose. The tool's motor has a motor shaft, which performs a rotational movement, when the motor and the tool, respectively, is activated.